<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Varia by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775651">Innocent Varia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji'>Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Varia are known to be bloodthirsty assassins but when it comes to love, what could possibly be sweeter than two inexperienced and pure people with feelings for each other? Female Mammon warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent Varia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Innocent Varia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mafia was a place far from sane folks. It was for the powerful, dangerous and eccentric people who were mostly bloodthirsty murderers. Yet, unknown to many, these fearsome people were as innocent as children when it came to expressing their emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bel paced the room anxiously as Valentine's Day drew closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it! Why must the Prince be nervous over a peasant activity?" Bel cursed aloud and pulled his hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Mammon was facing a similar problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to tell him I like him?" she murmured. Perhaps she should cash in that favour Lussuria owed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentine's Day came quickly and the two assassins faced each other awkwardly. Bel had a gift ready for Mammon. It had damaged the Prince's pride a lot to consult the internet to know what to get a girl. However, he didn’t regret it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, it made Mammon sad to spend money on a gift. However, she didn’t regret it. Yet, it would have been better if it did not cost so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um..." they both started at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bel coughed awkwardly and Mammon looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies first," the Prince said and Mammon blushed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving the gift into his arms, Mammon shouted to cover up her embarrassment, "This is for you! Don't think too much about it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bel was stunned for a moment but grinned after he understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushishi~ the peasant is being cute today. Shall the Prince reward you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mammon could reply he stepped forward and planted a brief kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushishi~ the peasant is adorable today. The Prince will give you this. Don't think too much about it," he said and left quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon looked at the gift and blinked. What could the Prince possibly give her? She unwrapped it carefully after returning to her room. Upon revelation, Mammon gasped. There was a pretty tiara in it attached with a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"To my beloved peasant...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Prince wants you to wear it starting tomorrow. You will be mine from now on. The Prince will now instate you a Princess. Do not refuse or this Prince will not forgive you... Ushishi~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince the Ripper"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon blushed at the note and looked at the tiara. She tried it out and looked in the mirror, slightly stunned to find that it suited her perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling slightly ashamed of her gift while admiring her new tiara, she muttered, "Stupid Prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince ripped the wrapping of his presents with his knife and stared at the box. It turned out to be a box of chocolates made to look like his knives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushishi~ the peasant has good taste. I wonder if she liked the gift this Prince sent her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Lussuria's scream echoed throughout the entire mansion when Mammon stepped into the kitchen with her usual uniform without the hood. Instead, there was the tiara from Bel on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my~ is Mammon-chan becoming a lady at last? Mama is so proud~ Come here! Give mama a hug!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lussuria could touch her, Bel had grabbed and pulled her away from him into his strong chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands off my Princess, you peasant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon blushed furiously and that made many Varia members have nosebleeds. They never knew Mammon was such an attractive girl because of her hood and it would be difficult to get used to the change now with an extremely jealous Prince lover on the prowl to rip anyone who dares to even look at his Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Follow me on my social media FB &amp; Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>